


Назария

by Marke_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Здесь не будет ХЭ. Здесь не будет ничего хорошего. Здесь стальные обломки с запахом бензина и дыма.





	Назария

_Но если верить не по понятиям,_  
Кусок металла - мое распятье.  
Ночные звёзды - мои медали.  
Я сбитый лётчик, меня достали.  
___________________________  
БИ-2 "Летчик".

  
  
  
  
Ему всегда нравилось небо, сколько он себя помнил. Яркое, далекое, манящее своей какой-то необъяснимой загадочностью ещё совсем детский взор. И дело было далеко не в сказках о пришельцах или драконах, рассекающих своими крыльями потоки воздуха. Ещё будучи пятилетнем ребенком Назария влюбился в ночной небосвод.   
  
Тысячи звезд произвели свое впечатление на того, кто тогда ещё не познал взрослой жизни. Это в будущем он хлебнет сполна, получит свой первый поцелуй, первый удар. Пройдет сначала Ливию, а затем Дальний Восток, пропитается жаром пустыни, солью непролитых слез. Запомнит запах поджаренного мяса, сводящую с ума жажду и истошно вопящую, умирающую, надежду. Познает радость спасения, которое на самом деле и не так уж и нужно. Чтобы выбраться из одного Ада в другой.   
  
Ведь на самом деле в жизни важно знать лишь одно – твоя жизнь кого-то интересует, кому-то важна.   
  
Назария сейчас как никогда понимал, что в его жизни все также переворачивается, как и в небе.   
  
Железные крылья казались продолжением собственных рук, а хищное тело срасталось с собственным. Сколько ему уже? Тридцать шесть. Пройденный длинный кусок жизни, а за плечами уже тянулись несколько медалей, так и не сложившийся брак, горячие точки и запах бензина, въедливый, до какой-то истошной радости.   
  
Есть еще Карл, Густав и Омар – преданные летчики, ходящие в звеньях с ним. Сослуживцы, которые знают его, с которыми пройдено так много. А он, Назария, вечно буйный и стремящийся вперед. Его часто сравнивают с его Сухим, последним Нового Поколения. Хищный, сухопарый, с таким же «носом с горбинкой». Резвый, резкий и шустрый. Оставалось только перекрасить его из стального в цвет потемневшей пшеницы с пробивающейся сединой на висках.   
  
Но и сейчас, глядя в яркое синее небо и туман облаков, Назария не думает об этом.   
  
Ещё утром он виделся с Максом – связной их Штаба. Хороший парень, пусть и молодой. Так приятно порой видеть не новые лица, а те, кто уже вроде и приелся, а все равно входит в почти личный круг доверия. Назария курит редко, предпочитая не показывать эту свою маленькую слабость. Разве что только при молчаливым Максе.  
  
Ведь курить с его профессией нельзя. Как и пить, как и принимать химическую дрянь, которая часто помогает заснуть и не думать, не видеть и не слышать ничего.   
  
Ведь твоя жизнь – это яркое синее небо, порой грозовое и безумное, бешеное как тысячи волков, скалящее свои зубы в виде молний, рычащее в уши яростным утробным громом. Дрожащее и клубящееся, темное как чернота бездны, булькающее как кипящий раскаленный металл в кузне. Нежное, как перина и легкое как перышко. Свободное, навязчивое, сокрушительное в своей широте и размахе невидимых крыльев, раскинувшихся над вечно твердой и спокойно непоколебимой землей.   
  
Но Назария курит. Пьет и принимает наркотик. Он – такой же простой человек. Капитан одного звена, жестко глядящий в упор на своих «птенцов» и «двухкрыльников».   
  
\- Что у нас сегодня?  
  
\- Квадрат Б. Цель в горах, все как обычно.   
  
\- На раз плюнуть. Ладно, Макс, собирай наших. Через час вылет.   
  
На самом деле ему до дрожи хочется сорваться прочь. Ярость затмевает глаза, которые что-то жжет. Грудная клетка пылает ещё сильнее. И Назария может точно сказать, что это – больнее чем в Ливии, это больнее той автоматной очереди, которую он словил. Больнее ударов кулаков на тренировках, когда он был молокососом и его учили выживать, стоять и биться до последнего.   
  
Вбивали кровью патриотизм. Но кому он всрался этот патриотизм сейчас?   
  
Нет, он нужен. Тем солдатам, что остались на базе, руководству, людям, гражданским. Это он, Назария, потерялся, пропитался другим ядом и не может уже думать правильно. Железный капитан с железным сердцем дал слабину. Пробоина в баке, движок барахлит – вот как это называется.   
  
Ему дико хочется курить. А руки прошивает крупная дрожь.   
  
Те самые – мозолистые, сильные, со сбитыми костяшками, твердыми в своей хватке. Ведь именно по рукам мужчины можно сказать очень многое. Руки – это как глаза человека, которые никогда не солгут. Крепкое рукопожатие как стойкий характер. Грубые – повидавшие труд, и в его случаи это оружие, порох, сталь. Покрытые венами будто карта с реками, и каждая из них ведет к истоку события его жизни. Реки, прерывающиеся следом шрама, оставленного чьей-то попыткой отправить его на тот свет. Ладони – обжигающие и полные силы, с кончиками пальцев, с которых определенно когда-то срывались искры тока, пронося эмоции как электричество по проводам.   
  
Сейчас же – так глупо, так невозможно не вовремя. Но когда, мать вашу, бывает вовремя?!  
  
Назария знал, что однажды это случится. Что он сорвется и как в омут с головой. Вот только легче ли ему от этого? Ни капли.   
  
\- База, прием.   
  
Шелест в рации вызывает непередаваемое удовлетворение. Так, что ухмылка становится звериной и ему хочется смеяться.   
  
\- П…. Чт…о… От…ве…ть!  
  
Нет, он может определенно догадаться, что ему говорят с Земли. Но сейчас, находясь в тысячах километрах над землей, лавируя меж облаками, видя под собой грубый горный ландшафт, он также знает, что два самолета оказались подбиты. Карл и Густав успели катапультироваться. Они уничтожили цель, но никто не говорил о том, что будет просто. Что за ним пошлют такие же истребители. Двое из которых сейчас у него на хвосте.   
  
\- Центавр! Ответь! Блядь… Назария!  
  
Нет, голос Макса также громок, он кажется точно орет во всю глотку, пытаясь достучаться до летчика. И тот, кого зовут Назария, хмыкает. Необычайная легкость пронзает его с головы до ног, горьковатый вкус табака во рту мерещится все четче и ярче.   
  
\- Назария?!   
  
Джек. Старина Джек, он прекрасно помнит его лицо – генерал, перешагнувший предел пятидесятилетней планки. Гордый, сильный, с резью морщин на лице, внимательными въедливыми глазами. И чутьем. Настоящим звериным чутьем.   
  
Назария может поклясться, что сейчас у мониторов находится чуть ли не все солдаты их базы, потому как внештатная ситуация, ЧП. И возможно даже один тот самый. Конечно, он буквально видит их перед своими глазами вместо яркого синего неба.  
  
-… Сынок?... Ты подбит?   
  
Голос Джека безумно похож на голос его отца и Назария от этого хрипло усмехается. Ведь его отец от него отказался, стоило тому узнать о том, что один из его сыновей спит на два фронта. Было ли это? И так ли давно? Он уже и не помнит, но отношения с семьей у него никогда не складывались. Да и он, Назария, не жалеет ни о чем.   
  
Он помнит десятки лиц тех, с кем был. Ушедших, растворившихся в пучине жизни. И Османа, Пьетро, Гарсию, Александра, Лютера. Сколько там ещё? Не так уж и важно теперь.  
  
В дымной поволоке кальяна, в пьяном вкусе виски и текилы, шумной улице Манхеттена, светомузыке клуба, влажных звуках поцелуев, трения кожи о кожу, шелесте простыней.   
  
Не так важно.   
  
\- Да.   
  
Да, это так просто. Но крылья целые, как и все тело вытянутого Сухого, виляющего из стороны в сторону. Назария не слышит, что ему говорят. Он уходит от чужого прицела, делая петлю, ныряя в облака. Ощерив зубы, сдерживая ругательства.   
  
Он и правда подбит. Навылет, да так, что его собственный бензин давно течет через зияющую дыру чужого крепкого снаряда, попавшего прямо в цель.   
  
Он знает, кто его выпустил. Своим острым стальным взглядом и усмешкой.   
  
\- …. Центавр! …. Выс….а..ем…. подкрепл…ние! Пр…мо по ку…рсу!   
  
К черту, к черту, к черту!   
  
Он успевает сделать то, за что его любят – сбить один ещё один вражеский самолет мастерски, с точностью и виртуозностью Маэстро, которым его частенько называют, оставаясь один на один с последним чернокрылым врагом. У него ещё есть боекомплект, он живехонек. Полон энергии и ложных сил. Руки прекрасно помнят, что именно нужно делать. Но Назария молчит, неожиданно резко уходя в сторону, прячась в молоке облаков и покрываясь ледяным потом.   
  
Он понимает, что мутная пелена в глазах – это непрошенные чертовые слезы.   
  
Ему даже хочется скривиться и выпустить этот сраный пар из себя, заорать, взвыть раненым зверем и рухнуть вниз с тысячи километров вниз, сложив крылья как смертник.   
  
Назария выдыхает с шумом и снимает с себя маску, стягивает шлем и утыкается затылком в кожаную верхушку сиденья. Сухой точно чует его состояние, а ведь сама наука и цивилизация не стояли на месте. Эти модернизированные машины обрели свой компьютерный разум. Встроенный искусственный интеллект, а с недавних пор и какие-то задатки ощущений, записанных кодами в программы.   
  
Его Сухой с ним давно. Впаенный, вросший в его состояние, подключенный проводами и двумя иглами, считывающий и сканирующий очень многое. Включая и эмоциональный фон. Ритм сердца, скачки пульса и прочую дрянь, которую любят обсуждать их психологи, конструкторы-архитекторы, ученые.  
  
\- Капитан Назария, уровень состояния – критичный. Прикажите перейти на автопилот?   
  
Голос его Сухого в чем-то похож на его собственный. Резкий, четкий, сильный. В нем угадываются интонации самого летчика, но он все равно чувствует механическую разницу.  
  
\- Нет, Центавр. Ручное управление.   
  
\- Капитан Назария, состояние…  
  
\- Заглохни, Центавр, да… Да знаю я!   
  
\- Состояние нестабильно. Высокий уровень адреналина, параметры стресса и внутреннего контроля достигло пониж…  
  
\- Отмена, Центавр, отмена.   
  
Глухо взрыкивая, радуясь тому, что голос Сухого наконец-то замолчал, Назария зажмуривается. Опасность то так близко, она щекочет нервы. Бьет по ним, тормошит и вызывает зуд. Ему нравится охотиться на таких же как он, он в этом – ас. Один из лучших. Но…   
  
Кто бы мог знать, что он уже сам сбит?   
  
Сухой вздрагивает вместе с ним, сплетаясь единым коконом со своим летчиком. И Капитан впервые отчетливо понимает, что и эта машина имеет какое-то сердце, какие-то эмоции и сопереживает ему. От этого становится не легче. Боль в грудной клетке разрастается ярким пламенным цветком безысходности.   
  
Потерев свое лицо, глаза, Назария отключает связь вообще. Она ни к чему ему.   
  
\- Прости, детка, но пришло время показать наши зубы.   
  
Этот полет – самый быстрый в его жизни и самый стремительный. Они кружат двумя коршунами из стали над горами. Они танцуют, плюясь огнем, походя на мифических драконов старины. Его Сухой такой же яростный и дикий, жестокий.   
  
Вот только Назария четко улавливает тот самый момент. Его рука мягко тянет штурвал на себя, открывая беззащитное стальное брюхо железной яростный птицы.   
  
\- Прости.   
  
Он проговаривает это слово одними губами, извиняясь именно перед своим Сухим. На глазах давно уже нет слез. Он потерял их сначала в Ливии, а затем тогда, когда встретил его.   
  
Несколько лет назад. Ставшего его центром, яркой солнечной звездой одной системы. Того, чье имя теперь проговорить хочется лишь с рыком и тягучим невысказанным вслух желанием. Яркого, сочного, когда тонешь с головой в другом человеке, ловя его взгляд и впадая в зависимость от голоса. От сильных рук, лишающих рассудка. От глаз, сводящих с ума своей жестокой таинственностью, темнотой, жесткостью, холодностью и появившейся через время внезапной неприступностью. От грубости уст, которые все равно хочешь прикусить. От шеи, в которую он рад бы уткнуться носом и позволить себе сдаться, позволить себе показать свою слабость и стать рядом с ним не железным.   
От его запаха, преследующего день и ночь.   
  
Уже далеко не шального, а острого как зимний ночной ветер, пробирающего до костей.   
  
\- Знаешь, а я люблю тебя.   
  
Он, Назария, так и не сказал это вслух. Не признался. И как никогда сейчас он жалеет об этом. Жалеет, что не успел. Возможно, если сказал бы – то они были бы вместе?   
  
Он не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Но чувства, переполняющие его, выливаются через край, и он рычит от безысходности.   
  
Ведь – я люблю тебя – это так просто, и так сложно.   
  
Так, что он готов был бы сейчас заорать ЭТО ему лицо, выплюнуть в рот, ударить в лицо кулаком и сцеловать кровь после, стиснуть в объятиях и сказать снова и снова, чтобы услышал. Возможно – не принял. И скорее всего не принял бы, потому как они давно не вместе. Они – разлетелись как птицы в небе, а в любви всегда так, один любит всегда больше, чем второй.   
  
И «я люблю тебя» - мантра, молитва, надежда. Сухая, горькая, кисловатая, разъедающая его изнутри на протяжении последних нескольких лет.   
  
-… - губы пересохли и язык попытался их увлажнить.   
  
Назария, мужчина с таким странным и редким именем, так что в детстве в школе с него смеялись, отпускает. Руки не трогают штурвал, они ложатся на колени, испытывая непривычную легкость и слабость, как и все его тело. Перед его глазами самая любимая в его жизни картина, которую когда-то потеснил раз и навсегда один человек своим видом, своей душой, своим голосом и всем тем, чем тот являлся.   
  
Ему совсем не жаль. Не жаль того, что будет.   
  
Ему жаль того, что так и не случилось.   
  
Тупое ноющее чувство пронзает иглой сердце в клетке ребер, он хочется зажмуриться и зажмуривается, ведь нет ничего болезненнее видеть своего в стороне и не иметь возможность коснуться как прежде. Слышать его смех, но не быть участником более.   
  
Странно. Он и правда подбит. Уже давно.   
  
Так, что фонит яростным желанием рвать и метать.   
  
\- Центавр!...  
  
\- Кап…итан!  
  
 _К черту, вы так много говорите._  
  
\- Назария.   
  
Он бы узнал этот голос из тысячи. Он бы дернулся на него или застыл бы, ощущая, как загривок встает дыбом, а сердце учащенно начинает биться от глупой надежды и радости.  
  
Но…  
  
Сухой вспыхивает яркой точкой, мгновенно превращаясь в черную расплывающуюся, исчезающую за считанные секунды кляксу на идеальном голубом полотне неба. 


End file.
